Percy Jackson, Universe's Assassin
by spirralspins
Summary: Percy, abandoned by the ones he called friends and family leaves camp. He is found by chaos and is trained in the ways to the Assassin. 500 years later Primal gods threating the way of the Olympians and wage war. Chaos send Percy back to help! lets see what happens. RATED M just to be safe
1. Betrayal

**Sorry guys I just couldn't resist on making this story. I know it's over used but I just liked the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percys POV**

I'm finally leaving this place which I once called home. If you are wondering why I'm leaving, then let me tell you. I found my girlfriend who I gave up immortality for, cheating on me about a month ago and now everybody hates me. Even Thalia, Nico, and Grover for things I didn't do. My anger slowly turned to sadness as I thought about when I caught Annabeth cheating on me.

FLASHBACK

I was walking down half-blood hill after completing a quest for Athena. She wanted me to go on a quest so I could prove I was worth marrying Annabeth. Yes I just said marry. I am going to propose now since I finished the 12 labors of Hercules. I made my way to the big house. When I got there I saw Chiron playing cards with Mr. D and some invisible people.

"Hey Chiron, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked coming up the stairs. He turned his head, and when he saw it was me he gave me a smile.

"She's probably down at the beach, she goes there a lot now." He said. I said thanks and head to the beach. I was really nervous to propose, but I mean we have been dating for two years now, theres no way she would say no. When I got there I saw two people making out. I didn't really think about it, but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard.

"I love you Annabeth." What!? Theres no way she would cheat on me, but the next sentence proved it and broke my heart into a million pieces.

"I love you to James." I came out of the shawdows and stared at her in disbelief, betrayal, and hate.

"So this is what I get for loving you with all my heart." I said in barely a whisper. She turned around and when she saw me she looked shocked and guilty. Good, she should feel guilty I thought to my self.

"P-Percy, your back. T-this isn't what it looks like."

"don't try to lie to me, I saw you kissing him." I said while jabbing a finger towards the boy. This was the first time I saw him and he was smirking. I wanted to kick his ass right there! Before she could say anything I turned around and started to walk away. While I was walking away I said the words I was hoping I would never have to say. "We are through Annabeth."

As I was almost out of talking range I heard the boy say, "They told me you were the worlds greatest hero, but all you are is a runner and a coward." I stopped dead in my tracks. A runner? I took on the great prophecy without complaining. A coward? I fought kronos in the titian war, and took on half the giants by myself in the giant war. I turned around slowly.

"You better get all the facts before you start calling me those names." I said in a calmly voice, but you could hear the anger behind the words. He just scoffed and said, "Oh well im a better hero and a better man. After all I took your girlfriend and your dad." What…he was my half-brother. That just made matters worse. I was so angry that even with the protective boarder it started to rain really hard and lightning. The clouds were as dark as a night sky.

"Just do yourself a favor and shut up." I said because I swear if he says something else im going to explode.

"Why don't you make me!" he screamed while drawing his sword and rushing me. SNAP! I lost control. I started my mini hurricane I used against hyperion but times 10. He couldn't even move forward because the wind was so strong. I raised my hand and flicked my wrist. The winds maneuvered themselves so they would lift him into the air about 20 feet. That's the good thing about being a son of Poseidon. You technically get the powers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Because I get storms which come with air and lightning, and I get the ground which is practically Hades. Anyway after flinging him into the air he came down and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. He didn't move so I figured he was dead or SERIOUSLY injured. I glared at Annabeth and she flinched. I slowly got a control of my anger and walked back to my cabin. When I got there I cried myself to sleep. I woke up at 9 in the morning the next day and walked out to go get breakfast. When I walked into the dinner pavilion everyone glared at me. I guess James and Annabeth told them lies, but I don't care I mean im thinking about leaving this place anyway.

END OF FLASHBACK

For the rest of the month I thought about leaving until finally, here I am at the top of half-blood hill with my backpack full of my stuff ready to leave. I looked back at the camp one last time before heading out. My finally words on camp half blood soil were, "I never want to see this place again."

THE END, I HOPED YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER.


	2. A New Life, part 1

_**Sorry for the wait, i hope you like this chapter. I don't own PJO**_

5 months. 5 months I've been out in the world wandering around. 5 months I have fought off monsters. But I think I reached my limit. I've gone on for as long as I can but now I'm done. Right now I'm dragging myself along the South Carolina streets. I got down here because i was fighting a Hydra but i couldn't defeat it. So instead of continuing to fight i jumped in the ocean and drifted south. I ended up on the South Carolina beach. Ever since then I've been living on the streets. So here i am at a Taco Bell eating a taco with my last couple of bucks. When I finish my food. I go outside to see a woman with a trench coat looking at me. I ignore her and continue to go back to the alley i stay in for the nights. After walking 20 minutes i turn around to see her still following me. I think, great another monster that's gonna attack me. So i get ready to fight when suddenly the lady speaks. "don't be alarmed. I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and i have been watching you. And i have to say, you interest me. Your probably the most powerful demigod i have ever seen." After hearing her say that she is Chaos i of course was like, " . ?" i mean how else would you react to meeting the creator of the universe. So after i collected myself i bowed to her and gave the usual respects you give to a higher being. "So why are you here" I asked. "I am here to, uh, lets call it recruiting. I am here to recruit you to my army." she replied. "what kind of army is it."

"You will have to wait and see. But i need to know, will you join me?" I started to think her offer over. If i go no one will miss me. If I go I won't be leaving anything here. If I go I could have a better life than this. After thinking it over I decided to go.

"Yes, i will join your army." I tried to sound all cool and tough but it didn't come out that way. She started to laugh and started to walk away. I tried to run after her but somehow she already was a couple hundred feet away from me. "HEY!" i screamed, "Aren't i coming with you!?" As i finished saying my sentence a portal appeared in front of me. Before i stepped through i took a deep breath a said,"here i come new life." and then everything went black.

**There you go guys a new chapter. sorry for not having something interesting in it. And for it being so short. but the reason i did it short was so i can update more often but have shorter chapters. if that makes sense. see ya **


	3. A New Life, part 2

**Heres the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

As quickly the blackness came, it was gone. And i was standing in the middle of a long hallway. It looked like i was standing in the middle of space. On the walls there were stars and planets moving around like they would be in space. The only way you could tell where you were was because of the doors. they were a super white shade. Like paper white. they stood out really well. I guess that was the point so you would know where you are in the hallway. So i slowly made my way down to the end where a huge door said with big bold letters said: CHAOS.

I opened them, but it took almost all my strength because they were huge and heavy. When i opened the door i saw Chaos sitting behind a huge desk bigger than a one story house. She saw me and smiled. She walked from behind the desk and shrunk down to human size. I noticed that she was smaller than me. Maybe 5'10 while i was 6'2. (A/N: I know Percy's 5'10 but i like to make him taller) She started to walk off without saying anything. I guess i was suppose to follow her or something. I quickly caught up and she started to explain to me where we were and all the stuff i needed to know about the army of Chaos. To be honest i kind of zoned out because of all the awesome things i saw while we were walking. We had gone down a different hallway which opened up to a back door that had a road that lead to another smaller but still huge building. The sites were amazing. I'm not gonna try to explain all the hings i saw. I was so caught up in looking around that i ran smack into the door to the other building. I rubbed my nose and looked up. CAFETERIA. We walked in, and let me tell you, I've never seen so many people in one place, even in Manhattan. There was easily 100,000 people here. We walked all the across and while we did that everyone went silent and stared at me. I hate when i get so much attention so i felt uncomfortable. While we were walking Chaos lend over and whispered "I forgot to tell you one thing. Don't tell anyone that you are Percy Jackson. From here on out you are known as Josh Daniel. Nothing less, nothing more." She looked at me for conformation that i understood. I gave her a slight nod in response. We continued to walk until we reached the front of the cafeteria.

"Listen Up" Chaos yelled, even there was really no point because most everyone was already silent. "So as you can see i have come back with a new recruit. You are to show him the ways around here. Well at least those of you that are in his squad. Am i clear. He is a son of Poseidon and pretty strong so I wouldn't aggravate him if i were you." Chaos did one sweep with her eyes across the room and then left after telling me that i was in the delta squad. I walked over to the table with the Delta sign floating above the table. I sat down at the end of the table where no one was and ordered my food from the waitress walking around. I Sat there until my food came. When it got here i was about to eat my BBQ when some guy took my food and said, "You don't mind if i take this do you." But it wasn't even a question he was telling me he was gonna have it. I immediately new he was the Alpha Dog around here and he wanted to make sure i stayed at the bottom. I looked at him and sized him up. He was about 6 foot. He had blonde hair, and tan skin. Kind of like a surfer, and he had an arrogant look on his face. "whatever" is what i ended up saying to him. I just didn't want to start something. I looked back away and ordered more food. Right when my food got to the table i was hit in the back of the head with my other BBQ. Ok, thats it, i thought. I quickly stood up and yelled, "Whats your fucking problem!" (A/N: If you have a problem with the language then post a review. if i get 3 people saying they don't like it i will change it and stop using it) Thats when everyone went silent and stared over at us. He got in my face and said, "I don't have a problem, Bitch." Before i did anything i walked away with clutched fist. SWISH, SMACK! i had felt like something was wrong and turned around just in time to see him punching at me and caught it in my palm. This made everyone gasp and have shocked looks on their faces. I guess this guy has some well known punch or something. I threw his fist as hard as i could towards the ground which caused him to start to fall face first towards the ground. While he was falling i punted him as hard as i could in the face causing him to go flying backwards and fall on his ass. This caused even more gasps. His nose was bleeding really bad and his eye looked pretty messed up. But even with only one eye he came back at me like his life depended on it. Without thinking my bad reacted like it had a mind of it's own. It kind of did though...Instincts. I blocked punches and kicks that were faster than the eye could see. I countered him by side stepping his punch and grabbing his wrist with one hand and putting my other hand on his shoulder blade. Pushing him face down on the ground. "Stop, your bet." Is what i said to him, trying to make him see that he can't win. "no! I'LL never admit to a newby!" He screamed.

"Whatever", then i released him and started to walk away. Then he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks and be filled with rage.

"See, you're just a runner and a coward!" Those words...The same that James said to me after i caught Annabeth cheating on me with him.

I turned around really slow and said the same thing i did to James, "You better get the facts straight before you start calling me those names."

While i said it it was like i was back on the beach with Annabeth and James. My vision kept switching. . .

tears started to fall from my eyes.

"See he's crying. he's a coward and a runner."

every second that past the temperature was dropping and the wind was picking up. even though we were inside and there should be no wind. I was that pissed. I just stared at him with hate and anger.

"SHUT UP!" i screamed. ZOOOM! I used the water in the air to propel me forward faster than any human could ever move. BOOM! I tackled him into the wall of the cafeteria. I didn't even stop to look at how he looked before i started making all the water in the whole building swirl around me in a ring at waist level.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i was about to send all the water at him and freeze it into shards. But before i could Chaos came down and held out her hand and all the water Dropped to the ground. But i was so pissed i picked it back up with all my will power. But it only got about two inches off the ground. I could feel the resistance from Chaos holding it. But even that little bit of movement made everyone gasp and made Chaos look surprised She looked me in the eyes then snapped and i was knocked out and feel to the ground. Before i hit the ground Chaos caught me and layed me down easy. The last thing i saw before the darkness consumed me were her forever switching color eyes staring down at me.

**And theres the next chapter. i hope you liked it. Also there will be a poll on which Person Percy will be paired with. dont forget to go vote. see ya**


	4. Assassin?

**to make this story a mystery pairing. So yall will have to keep reading to find out who he is paired with. Well anyway here's they next chapter hope you like it. **

I woke up with a massive headache. I take that back. It was the most painful headache in the existence of headache's. I sat up which made me dizzy and looked around the room. It was perfect. 100 inch TV planted right infront of a love seat with a couch connected making a L shape. There was a full sized fridge propped up in the corner. Xbox 360 and playstation 3 under the TV. Awesome! Then i saw a cup on my bed side table with a note attached. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_This is called X32. It will heal all of your wounds rather quickly. It should also make you feel a lot more energized. After drinking it, head to my office._

_ Sincerely, Chaos_

"Seems legit...bottoms up" i said to myself right before downing it all in one hit. It had no taste which was good, Though i was hoping for something like ambrosia. (I think thats how you spell it) Immediately i start to feel the effects. While i was being healed i started to remember why i was so soar and hurt. I had almost killed that guy and then Chaos intervened and saved him. But i was so enraged that i almost resisted Chaos's power. After 30 seconds i felt great. So i got up and walked out of the door. Right as i stepped out an oblivion black shadow enveloped me. When i could see again i was in Chaos's Office. But to me it was more of a throne room with only one huge throne and a huge desk. Chaos smiled at me when she saw me. That small gesture stirred something inside me i didn't recognize. I decided to ignore it for now.

"Hello, Perseus how are you doing today?"

"Uh. Please just call me Percy. And Im doin good now thanks to that stuff you gave me."

"Oh, thats great. Okay, now straight to business." She said while her expression changed to seriousness. I started to feel uncomfortable. I hope i don't get into to much trouble.

"You put on quite the show in the cafeteria" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, i guess i did. Im sorry i didn't-"

"Oh no, no, no don't apologize. You did great. Actually i was going to offer you something." I looked at her with curiosity.

"You see that person you bet so easily was going to be my personal Assassin. He worked for two centuries trying to get that position. But i wouldn't let him have it because of his behavior and attitude. But since he was the most powerful on here i had to give it to him eventually. But then you showed up." She finished with a laugh.

She continued with,"So i am offering you the spot as Assassin. Since there is only one Assassin and it is the highest rank, you will be commander and chief of the whole army." Wow, after only a few hours here i did something someone took two centuries to do. I thought over the Pros and Cons of excepting. If i except i wont have friends, i thought to myself But that just what i want. I looked Chaos in the eyes and replied with,"I Accept." She smiled and said,"Great. Your training begins now." And with that i was teleported to the training area.

END OF CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER GONNA BE UPLOADED TOMORROW BECAUSE IM TO LAZY TO KEEP WRITING!


	5. Sorry

OMG I am so sorry guys. My computer broke, and when i got a new one...honestly...i forgot about this, so if anyone is still reading this post a review telling me and i will start updating very often. Thanks guys see ya


	6. Training and A Coronation

**FINALLY! I got around to making this chapter, hope you like it. **

When i appeared in the training arena, the first thing i saw was the huge ass Sword that was swinging down toward me. I instantly let my instincts take over. I jumped to the side and reached down to draw Riptide. When i couldn't find it i started to panic. Suddenly, Chaos' voice came booming in the room from who knows where. "Percy, you must learn how to fight with all types of weapons since you are to become my Assassin. I will be giving you weapons at random and you must defeat the enemy with what ever you get." With that two hunting knives appeared in my hands. You have got to be kidding me. I had to defeat a 15 foot cyclops with 10 inch hunting knives. Now i know how Artemis feels. But atleast shes an expert with them...And a Goddess. So i slashed and hacked, threw, i did everything i could but it seemed that what ever i did i couldnt hurt it enough. Then i got an idea, and i needed to do it fast before i ran out of energy. So i took action right away, I threw one of the knives a little bit above his head, but not enough to where he could tell it wouldnt hit him. But it was enough to make him have to look up. As he went to block the knife I used the water in the air to propel myself forward like i had before. In half a second i was underneath the cyclops. I took the knife i had and stabbed him right in the thigh. I quickly ripped the knife upwards and out. Before he could react i jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. Instead of letting go of the knife i held on so that it ripped through his whole torso. When it finally exited his body all that was left of him was gold dust. I was covered in it and breathing hard. I looked around the Arena and finally noticed that everyone was in the stands, When did they get there i thought to myself. Chaos soon came walking into the arena clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo! You were the third person to defeat that cyclops out of the 10,000 that tried." Knowing that made the victory a little bit better but i was still tired and i needed to work on my stamina if battles were going to be that hard. Chaos must have noticed how tired i was because she then turned around and looked into the crowd. She then dismissed everyone there and turned back to me. She walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders to hold me steady. She looked me in the eye and started to talk to me. 'Good job Percy, but you must work on your stamina. Now go get some rest because for the next 5 years, Earth years that is, you will be training harder than ever. And the difference between earth years and here is that every five years here is one year on earth. She teleported me to my room, and i quickly passed out on the bed.

5 YEARS LATER or 25 YEARS LATER

I have been training harder than i ever did at camp half blood. I have mastered EVERY single weapon. Including the bow and guns. The reason i was trained with guns was in case i was given an assignment that involved mortals. After 5 years or you could call it 25 years, i was strong enough to defeat the Olympian Gods all at once. Chaos even said that if we went at it she doesnt know who would win, and what was so cool was that i was only 23! Today was my last day and i was so happy. Today i officially became Chaos' Assassin, there is going to be coronation just for me. I ran down the long hallway until i finally came to a stop in front of Chaos' Office/Throne room. I had been called down there so she could take me to the coronation. I was late so i was alittle scared to walk in there. I slowly opened the huge doors that were infront of me. Before they were even all the way open Chaos yanked me by the ear and started screaming,"your 15 minutes late, we need to hurry before you miss the walk!"

The walk was when I had to walk down the aisle while people threw knives at me. Yup, thats right, you heard me, knives. You can call it one last test to see if im worthy. If one knife hits me, im not aloud to become the Assassin, but that wont happen. She quickly teleported us there instead of walking, since we were already late. When we got there Chaos pushed me out double doors and onto a long platform that lead to a stage. So this was the walk i thought to myself. The only rules of the walk were that there was no running, or speed walking. So i started to walk. This was easier than i originally thought. They threw knife after knife and i blocked them just as easily as they threw it. When i reached the end, the knives ceased to fly.

I was standing on the stage all alone, looking around wondering were everyone else. The person who was suppose to be crown me or whatever. For the millionth time Chaos' voice boomed out of no where. "Perseus, you have made it this far. Now draw your weapon and be pronounced Omega, Assassin of Chaos." After she finished her sentence a sword slowly rose from the stage floor. I recognized the hilt of the sword, its was Riptide! I walked up to it and wrapped my hand around the hilt. IT felt as perfect as it had my whole life. I drew the sword in one swift motion. As it came out Chaos yelled, All Hail, Omega, Assassin of Chaos!" Everyone in the building bowed down like i was Chaos Herself. In that moment i truly realized how important i really was.

**So theres the end to my newest chapter i will be trying to update every monday and maybe fridays. Ihope you enjoyed it. thanks for reading. oh, and please dont forget to drop a comment!**


	7. To Earth We Go!

**Heres the new chapter hope you like it! I dont own PJO Blab blah blah and all that other disclaimer stuff**

3 months later

I have finally mastered all my powers. I can control all 4 elements, along with shadows and lightning. I can also control creation! Yup, thats right Chaos gave me her best power. Of course mine is on a much smaller scale, but i still can create weapons and things like that out of thin air. Its pretty cool if i may say so myself. Now onto other topics. I still haven't made any friends, mainly because i wont allow myself. People call me the dark mysterious. Mainly because i am so strict when i work with others and scare them. And because i never have normal conversations with people. But i dont mind because then no one tries to bother and become friends with me. I'm just really happy that chaos made me not tell anyone my real name because everyone in the army knows about Percy Jackson, or umm..me. Now onto the present. Right now im on my way to report to Chaos that my last mission was a success. I was walking down the long hallway to Chaos' office when i remembered i could teleport. So i just teleported to her office door and opened it. "Hello Omega" i heard Chaos say before i could even fully open the door. I gave a slight bow and said "I am here to tell you that i completed my mission before scheduled, and i was wondering-"

"Sorry Omega but i have to send you out right away" Chaos said before i could finish my sentence. When she said it she looked away and i new what ever she wanted to tell me i really wouldn't like. "What is it?" I ask with curiosity dripping from my voice.

"The Olympians are in trouble, They need our help and im going to send you and Beta squad since its the biggest group and they have the most head on battle skill." I stood there silently remembering my times at camp half blood and on earth. After working up the guts to ask the question i didn't want to ask i talked. "When to i go?" She was quiet for a few seconds and then she spoke.

"You leave in 15 minutes" and after she finished she flashed out. Damn...15 minutes...I teleported to my room and got all my stuff ready. That took 10 minutes then i teleported to beta squad. I flashed into their Game room were i knew all of them would be on break hour. When i flashed in all the laughing and joking stopped. They all bowed and stayed quiet until i spoke. I only said one sentence before i left. "Get your stuff ready, we are going to earth to help the Gods." And then i flashed out to the teleporter. The teleporter was just this giant machine that could teleport groups to a single location. When i got there Chaos was there. "Omega, The Titians are rising along with the Primal Gods and they are both going to try and take out the Olympian. That is the reason that i must send you to earth. If it wasn't so serious i wouldn't send you. I truly am sorry." I just stood there silent waiting for Beta Squad. 5 minutes later they showed up and we left on the teleporter. When i flashed out i saw Chaos staring at me with regret, why regret?


	8. HELP

Hey guys, sorry this isnt another chapter, but i do need some help with something. I made a community, and i need help with finding good stories to put in it. If you have any stories that you wrote or that you have read and thing are really good. Post a review with the exact name and i will read it and see if it it good enough. Please help me out by doing this, thank you.


	9. Saving a Damsel In Distress

**Sorry it took so long but i was reading all the stories to go in my community. Now i need staff so im not the only one reading the stories. If you would like to be a staff member then you can either post a review telling me, or you can PM me. But anyway Heres the chapter.**

When we appeared on earth the first thing i did was raise my assassin hood just so no one would know my identity. After that i looked around to see where we were. We were in some woods in New York. I used my enhanced senses to feel around for any presences around. At first i didn't feel anything, but on my second sweep i felt the presences of 16 demigods and one Goddess clashing against about 50 monsters. A small smile reached my face, time to make an entrance for the hunters and Artemis. I turned to the 100 members of beta squad with a small grin on my face. They all stood at attention and waited for me to give them there orders. "I need all of you to get your bows ready, we're gonna show the hunters how its really done." i said before flashing everyone over to the hunters and Artemis. Well 50 feet in the trees. Every one of my soldiers spread out in the tree tops until we made a circle around the clearing where the hunters and Artemis were getting there asses handed to them. I grinned before i shot into the air using my wings that were a gift from chaos and her blessing. When i was about 300 feet up i tucked them in a rocketed towards the earth. I need all the speed i needed so i could cause a huge earthquake. Not only that but i needed cracks deep enough so i could reach the sea water below. BOOM! I landed in a kneeling position with my left fist on the ground causing the ground to shake with a massive earthquake, but since i caused it, i directed it at only the monsters. When i stood up i had a huge grin on my face as i had killed about 15 monsters with that. I retracted my wings and cracked my neck before i whispered to myself, "this is gonna be fun" before i charged right at the remaining 35 monsters.

**Artemis' POV**

My hunters and i squared of with about 50 monsters. We had been tracking them until finally we caught them in this clearing. The only thing that scared me about fighting these monsters was that the nemean lion was with them, but for the time being he stayed in the back, stalking.

The fight began when one of there arches fired at us. We instantly sprang into action by firing arrows after arrows. But for some reason we couldn't strike down a single enemy. I growled in frustration. I quickly made my bow disappear and pulled out my hunting knives. My hunters followed my example and we quickly charged at the monsters. After ten minutes we were pushed back and still hadn't killed a single enemy. we had stabbed them and cut them but they wouldn't die. So i figured that the only way to kill them was to rip them to pieces, which was very difficult since the other monsters would attack if we tried. I started to get scared because at this rate i would start to lose some of my hunters. Thalia came running over with a grim expression on her face. "Milady what should we do?" She asked while blocking a hell hound and kicking back into the group of monsters. Before i could respond a loud explosion was heard throughout the whole woods. Debris was flying everywhere while my hunters and i looked around in confusion. When the dust and debris cleared there was a single figure with what looked like light black leather armor, along with a robe on. He had a hood covering everything but his mouth. He stood up and i could see a small grin on his face. Cocky male, i thought to myself. When he turned his back to us i noticed the majestic black wings that protruded from his back before they vanished. He cracked his neck before charging into the monsters. When i looked back at the group of monsters i noticed that some of them were dead and in their place was a pile of dust. Now 35 remained standing. I was shocked to see how quickly he killed them. With one explosion or whatever he did he managed to do what me and my hunters could not. But even after that she still assumed that he was running to his grave. She watched as he pulled out a sword hilt by its self. What the? Dumbass broke his own sword, now he's dead for sure, i thought to myself. When he reached the first monster i gasped along with my hunters as he cut it clean in half. I looked closer at the sword hilt and noticed that there was a blade made out of rapid winds coming up from it. He must be a son of Zeus, but who? We watched as he took out every single monster with his wind blade. When he stopped he put the hilt back and slowly made his way back over towards us. Before he made it within 20 yards all of my hunters had their bows out and aimed at him. "It would be wise if you stop and reveal yourself, boy." I sneered at him. He didn't slow his pace at even a little. We all let our arrows fly. When they got within 5 feet of him other black arrows intercepted them all. I quickly scanned the trees and saw that we were surrounded. Damn, how could i allow myself to get surrounded and not know about it. I cursed myself for not paying attention. When he was face to face with me i changed my form to that of a seventeen year old so i was just as tall as him. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I wouldn't give up until he backed down first. To my utter surprise he slowly got down on into a bow and said "Lady Artemis." While i was considering turning him into a jackalope, i noticed movement behind him. The nemean lion was still alive. He noticed me looking and spun around just in time to see the lion pounce over him and towards me. I didn't have anytime to react so i prepared for the attack and the pain to come. Before the lion could reach me i was pushed aside and the mystery figure was taken to the ground by the lion. We watched in awe as the wrestled the lion until he was on top of his back and had his arms around its neck. SNAP! the louded crack was heard when he snapped the neck with ease. After that show of bravery and strength, i decided not to turn him into a jackalope, but instead take him to the council. "That was quite the fight" i said as i eyed him carefully. "Well i had a lot of amazing teachers throughout my days." was all he said in reply.

"Im going to have to take you to the council of the Gods, so you can either come the easy way or the hard way."

"I will meet you there" he said before vanishing. Damn, i just let a boy waltz in here and show me up, be disrespectful and respectful at the same time, save my life, and vanish without any punishment. Today was not my day. I teleported the hunters and I to the Olympian Council. When we got there everyone looked at me. I walked to my throne and sat down. When i looked up everyone was still looking at me. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them what happened today. But before i could the same figure appeared in the middle of the throne room. Zeus stood up with his bolt in hand and thundered, "who are you and why are you here!?" The figure just waved his hand and Zeus was thrown back into his throne. "I am the Assassin of Chaos and i am here along with 100 of her soldiers to help you in the upcoming war. But if you keep acting like your the king of everything, Zeus, i can happily leave and let yall fight this battle alone." Zeus' eyes widened before he began spewing apologize like there was no tomorrow. The Assassin looked around until his eyes fell on Poseidon. He stared for about 3 seconds before he looked away. "My soldiers will be staying in Camp Half Blood, i need yall to inform the campers that we will be there in the next three hours. All i request is that we have a cabin big enough for 101 people. i will inform yall with more info later." With that said he teleported from the throne room leaving all the Gods stumped, until Aphrodite said, he was sexy. Causing all the Gods to roll there eyes and flash to camp half blood to tell the campers.

**ok so theres the next chapter. i gotta tell yall something. im losing interest in writing this, but i dont want to stop because i like writing. So i need some good feed back on how i can make the story better and then maybe i can continue this. Also, ive never read any good Percy/Aphrodite stories, so if you know of any please tell me in a review because id like to read that. Well thats all see you next time**


End file.
